Cowboy Bebop
by Peter Chimaera
Summary: I am coming to ConBravo convention in Canada so come to see me reveal my new fanfictions betails are at my facbeook /PeterChimaera


Athors Not: Somone had idea I should write a Cowboy Bebop fanfric but I never watch it and don't know if its about but i had a idea. So I decide instead I writed about Bebop from Ninja Turtles if he was a cowboy.

Bebop had a walking all over until he got tired for a drink.

"I will drink this water" it said and then he drank it but there wasn't any.

"Where will I get water?" Bebop said because he was in the desert and the nearest town was closeby but he had to get there in time.

"We have some water but it will coat you bearly" said two mans and they were cow boys that wore black which in the Texas said that they were outlawing.

"I will buy your water if you are" but then one of them said "No, you must give us all of your money and then we will give you water" and they tok their guns out and pointed them at cowboy Bebop.

Bebop spin kicked his head off so hard it hit the other guy in the head and gave his node bleeding.

"OW, MY FRIEND'S HEAD" he said and then fainted dead.

He picked up the mugger head and said "It was a good idea I kicked you" but he still didn't have water so he had to get to town. But it was important to keep it head because it might later be useful

Author' snote: The mugger's head did not have blood on it becaul the story is rated only PG so it is like when the head cuts off in Star Wars.

Luckifly he arrived at town in a moment too soon for comfort.

"Who gotes there?" Asked a town sherriff "We can unafford to bring in such cattle as you"

So Bebop said "I am on your side and here is proof" and he showed them the head that he took with him cleverly.

"That is an outlaw's head! You are welcome to our town" and the town cheered and gave him some water

"Not so fat" said a cowboy Baxter Stockman but it was Baxter Stockman before he turned into a fly and he was just a regular Boxter. He pointed at Bebop holding the head and said about the head "That head is my friend who works for me and is not an outlaws"

The sherrif lacked at him and said "Do you have proof?" And Baxter said "No and was with sad"

But then when Bebop looked the head was gone. "Where did head go? That is my proof that I am on the law" So Bebop went to the outlaws hideout and took out his gunks.

"Do not shoot us Bebop"

"ok"

So Bebop put his guns away and had a civilizad talking with at them

"We are only outlaws because we have no money"

"That is not an excusing so you must come with me and prove my innocence"

"Im afraid that is not having possible, Mr. Bebop" said the outlaw boss who wasp have big moustack

"Are you here to ambush me you scum?" Bebop turned around and his guns shot into his hands and he turned around and shot all the bullets

"You missed, Captain Bebop" and the boss jumped over the table to attack him with his rifle but Bebop said "That is why I always have one more bullet left" and he put it in his gun and shot the boss face through the window. And the bullet bounce back and hit Bebop eye.

"OW MY EYE" Bebop wrecked "I WILL HAVE TO WEAR EYEPATCH NOW"

"Thanks for saving me" said a nephew

"You're welcome for saving the day but now I am out of bullets"

the other outlaws because they were rokay to begin st again this time being on the side of right and order

Bebop put on eyepatch and he retuned him boy to the mayor "Thanks for saving my friends nephew"

"But this is not the only time" said Bebop and he took of the mayor's hat and they saw he was Baxter Stockman in the disguise so Bebop shot out his guns

"Dont shoot you nuisance"

"Why should I spare you life?"

"Wwbcause if you shoot at me I kill the cowboy Ruckstready"

"No that is not happen" Bebop said and shot Baxter 12 times

"Haha you have made mistake. You did not fire the extra shot"

"Yes I got it from the outlaws"

"They are such traitor!" Baxter yelled and then he died and Bebop had just one shot left so he used it to untie Rocksteby before the trap happened

"Thanks you saved me from the trap" Ockersteady became

"You better" Bebop laughed but no one got the joke because he said it wrong

THE LEND


End file.
